The Fight
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Sometimes Life gets the better of you...
1. Chapter 1

The Fight Chapter1

It had been a busy couple of weeks, rusty had moved out and moved in the dorm at school so he was finally getting a real chance at freedom, which scared the hell out of sharon, she wanted to keep him protected but she knew deep down that she couldn't do it forever so with a lot of reluctances she gave him her blessings on moving, on the other hand it made their relationship a little tense he could feel her withdrawing from him, she spent the first few days moping around the house which he could understand how she felt her last child had left the nest and it was a huge adjustment for both of them.

As she walked into condo, it felt strangely quiet it been a few days since they had last spoken more than a few words to each other actually it was more like yelling, their relationship had gotten to that point of where they were fighting and arguing more and more until it finally exploded one night he had been out most of the night she thought he had went a meeting which is what he usually did several times a week but she had idea that he had actually went out to a bar, She waited for him to come home and after several hours he came in she could smell the smoke on his clothes and his eyes were bloodshot, she knew he had been drinking again, he was surprised to see her sitting on the sofa waiting for him, "sharon why are you still up? He asked as he came to sit next to her on the sofa, "I've been waiting up for you andy, I thought you went to a meeting but I can see that isn't the case, he just sat and looked at her as she began to pace around the room he knew she was mad actually he knew she was pissed but at that moment he really didn't give a damn he was just as upset as she was. "I just have one question for you andy? "what is it, he asked as he got up to take his jacket off, "why did you do it? "after everything you have worked to accomplish you do something stupid like this, I don't know what the hell you were thinking, she huffed at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

" What the hell do you want me to say Sharon! He yelled at her as she stood in her living room staring at him, " Oh I don't know how about you fucked up and got caught that would be a start, She huffed at him, he looked at her a moment "Fine yeah I fucked up you happy now! His voice was getting louder as he stood there trying to control his anger, "no I'm not andy, and that's what scares me she looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks, He stood there looking at his beautiful wife crying in front of him as he stood there yelling and screaming at her even no of this was her fault, it was his he is the one that decided to take that first drink. He sat down on the sofa he looked at her with a defeated look on his face, she just looked at him, "I told you that I wouldn't share you with the bottle and that I won't do this again, not after everything I went through before, he looked at her as she spoke, your right sharon I messed up and there are no amount of apologies to make up for it, I would like to try though if you will let me, he walked over to her trying to wrap his arms around her she steps just out of his reach as he looks at her again, she looks up at him "you can either sleep on the couch or you can go to louie's but right now I just need sometime to think about things andy.

He looked at her shocked for a moment, "Fine, I'll be at louie's whenever your ready to talk, he walked to the bedroom to grab some clothes and after a few mins he left slamming the door behind him, she stood there staring at the door as she sat down on the sofa again holding her head in her hands as the tears started falling down, after a few mins she sat up and made her way to her bedroom once she was inside she sat down on the bed and the tears started falling again, as she lay there thinking about their fight she realized that she can't save him, cause nothing will change until he saves himself, as she cried herself to sleep alone in their bed. As she lay there staring at the ceiling t she thought back to when her world fell apart. It wasn't just her letting go of rusty that caused him to start drinking again she was worried that she drove him to drinking again..

He arrived at louie's, Patrice answered the door, "what are you doing here andy? "umm we had a fight and I walked out, louie was sitting in his chair when andy stepped inside, "you look like hell, what the hell is going on? 'Have you been drinking? Andy just looked at him, "never mind I can smell it on you, Patrice walked over and gave andy a cup of coffee, "why don't you go get a shower and when you get out you can tell us what happen.

As he stepped into the shower he let the hot water run down his neck and back as much as he tried he couldn't wash off the day and what he had done, after a few mins he made his way back into the living room with Louie and Patrice, "So what happen, Patrice asked puzzled, "Things have been rough between us since rusty moved out, she's kinda been distant with me and everyone around her, he looked to see louie nodding his head in agreement, and every time I would try to get close to her or try to get her to talk to me she would shut me out even more and finally I just gave up and went back to the one thing I knew that would be there.

Louie looked at him, " are you completely stupid? He asked as his girlfriend and best friend looked at him, " I know you are hurting andy I understand that, " but after everything she has been through over the last few years and all the hurt and disappointment she has had to deal with, this is the last thing that she needs, Andy just looked at him "why are you saying all of this? Andy looked at him confused, "Because I care about her and I don't want to see her hurt again even if it's by you. "Right now she needs you the most and you are too busy getting drunk instead of being the husband that she deserves, "I know to you that she's taking rusty's leaving a little too hard but "idiot think about everything the two of them have been through together so yes I could see where it's hard for her to let him go and enjoy his freedom, but it's something that she knew deep down she had to do, and the one person that was supposed to be there for her wasn't, He looked at his friend and his girlfriend, "you two are very insightful about all of this, they looked at each other and laughed, "well it's late let's get some sleep and we can work on your problem tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight Chapter 2

Andy woke up to the sun shining through the window of Louie's living room window, he had forgotten how lumpy and uncomfortable his couch was he sat up, his head began to pound, a painful reminder from the night before,

"well well sleeping beauty is finally awake, louie said as he handed him a bottle of water and so Advil, "Very funny he yelled as he took the water and medicine from him, Patrice started to laugh at them, She looked at louie I'm going to leave and let you talk to him just the two of you, He hugged and kissed her goodbye as she walked out the door.

As andy stood up the room started to spin, "what the hell I do last night, he asked his friend, "you don't remember? He asked puzzled, "no I don't remember if I did I wouldn't have asked you, he snapped. "Well you mite want to sit down then, andy sat back down and looked at louie, "what happen? "Well you went to a bar and got drunk then you went home, "where your wife was waiting for you worried that something bad had happen to you, "You walk in drunk off your ass and you two got into a fight and she kicked you out, "Oh god, andy moaned as louie kept talking, "after everything she has been through these last few months this is the last thing she needed andy, "I know louie I know, "what I don't understand andy is why did you do it? He asked slightly irritated, "Louie I don't know it just happen, and "before you start I am not happy about it either, Louie looked at him well you need to fix this before you lose the best thing that ever happen to you.

Andy looked up at his friend to see him shaking his head at him, " I don't know how to fix it louie, "after everything that I have done and said to her, "I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again, "Well my friend the first step would be to call her or better yet to go home and talk to her face to face. " yeah your right.

After a few more minutes andy was starting to feel better and felt well enough to drive home, as he made his way back home his phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text message from sharon, asking him to come home, he smiled to himself when he saw that she was actually speaking to him,

He arrived home and walked in to find her sitting on the couch reading and waiting on him to come home, She turned to see him walking through the door and stood up and walked to him wrapping her arms around him and holding on to him as he wrapped his arms around her and running his hands through her hair, She looked up at him and ran her thumbs over his cheeks wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks, "Andy I'm glad your ok and that you came home, he looked down at this beautiful woman in his arms, he gently stepped back and grabbed her by the hand as they made their way to the couch, "Sharon sweetheart first off I want to apologize to you for what happen yesterday, " I am beyond sorry for what I did and for what I did to you, " I know there are no amount of apologies that can make up for the stupid mistake that I made but I want to try honey, that is if you will let me, she held his hand a little tighter as she spoke, "I really only have one question for you, then I will drop it, "ok what is it? " Why did you do it? Instead of coming to me and talking to me you ran straight to the bottle again, he looked at her, " I honestly don't know why I did it sharon, I just feel that things between us have been kind of strained since rusty moved out, she looked at what does him moving out have to do with it?

"well since he left you have been so depressed and down about it and every time someone tries to talk to you about it, you shut them out and tell them that you are fine, "when I know damn well you aren't, I know you better than anyone does, " I know you miss him and I know that you are worried about him but you and I both know that he can't live like a prisoner forever, she looked down at their hands before she spoke again, "You can't honestly sit here and blame your drinking on me! She yelled as she started to pace the living room, he got up and wrapped his arms around her, I'm not blaming anything on you sharon you know that.

" I was telling you the truth that since he left you have put that wall back up and left everyone else on the other side, She looked at him and sighed, "your right andy I did, I have a habit of doing that, and it wasn't right for me to shut you out on what I was going through but it's how I've always been, "it's a hard habit to break, he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around again, "Well we both made mistakes and we both learned from them, but I want you know something sharon, she looked up at him as he spoke, I am so sorry for hurting you and for getting drunk, I know there is no amount of I'm sorry's that will make it better if you are willing, " I would love to make it up to you, she stepped out of his arms and started pacing the living room again.

"well andy you hurt me when I found out that you had been drinking again, I was more disappointed than hurt, "you have worked so hard at keep your sobriety to just throw it away like you did, He stood and listened to her, he knew she was right and that he messed up and to be honest he was disappointed in himself but not only for drinking but for hurting his wife again, she didn't deserve that, and he would try his best to make it up to her, he was lost in his thoughts when she walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist, he laid his hands on hers as she laid her head on his back and hummed, he turned to see her smiling at him, "Honey I am so sorry that I hurt you the way I did if you will give me the chance I would like to make it up to you, she smiled at him, "how are planning on doing that "Mr. Flynn? She smirked, "well how about we go and find out Mrs. Flynn ,she squealed as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom they had a lot of making up to do…

~TBC~


End file.
